A flexible dispensing valve system may be part of a package that is suitable for storing, shipping, and dispensing both high and low viscosity materials. Such high viscosity materials include shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and other flowable products such as other liquids, pastes and the like. Low viscosity materials include water, other beverages, and the like. The dispensing system, upon being inverted and/or squeezed, opens a self-sealing dispensing valve in the closure at a predetermined threshold pressure to discharge the contents of the corresponding container. Upon removal of the external forces and upon the container internal pressure being reduced below a predetermined threshold pressure for dispensing, the valve closes.
Self-sealing dispensing valves have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,728,006; 5,271,531; and 5,531,363. Self-sealing dispensing valves are also offered commercially by Liquid Molding Systems, Inc. of Midland, Mich., which has been issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,213,236; 5,377,877 and 5,409,144. Each of these six patents is incorporated herein in their entireties.
Dispensing closures are, in most instances, required to render the packages suitable for shipping such that product will not inadvertently or accidentally be dispensed between the time the container is filled with product to be dispensed to the ultimate purchasers and use by a consumer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,418, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a flexible valve sealing system having a protective cover. It is a goal to provide an improved flexible valve system and corresponding cover.